Jack's Friends' 4th Story: Story of NIGHTS
This is the 4th Story of the Crossover Characters FREE JOIN!!!!! Plot The crossovers are just relaxing when at the momment, NiGHTs appears. It warns them about the new foe, Scar. Who has taken over Mobius. They go on a long journey to defeat him. Main Heroes (Crossovers Characters Only) *﻿Spongebob the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patrick the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Squidward the Fox (Spongebob100) *Ed the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Edd the Chameleon (Spongebob100) *Eddy the Bee (Spongebob100) *The Piraka (Spongebob100) **Reidak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Hakann the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Vezok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Zaktan the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Avak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Thok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100 *Total Drama Characters (Spongebob100) **﻿Owen the Bear (Spongebob100) **Gwen the Swallow (Spongebob100) **Heather the Bat (Spongebob100) **Duncan the Dingo (Spongebob100) **LeShawna the Panther (Spongebob100) **Geoff the Kangaroo (Spongebob100) **Izzy the Chipmunk (Spongebob100) **DJ the Rabbit (Spongebob100) **Lindsay the Fox (Spongebob100) **Bridgette the Dolphin (Spongebob100) **Trent the Eagle (Spongebob100) **Eva the Gorilla (Spongebob100) **Harold the Chameleon (Spongebob100) **Courtney the Cat (Spongebob100) **Beth the Meerkat (Spongebob100) **Cody the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Tyler the Monkey (Spongebob100) **Katie & Sadie the Pandas (Spongebob100) **Justin the Hawk (Spongebob100) **Noah the Bandicoot (Spongebob100) **Ezekiel the Moose (Spongebob100) **Alejandro the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Sierra the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Chris Mclean the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Chef Hatchet the Turtle (Spongebob100) **Cameron the Giraffe (Spongebob100) **Lightning the Crocodile (Spongebob100) **Zoey the Fox (Spongebob100) **Scott the Weasel (Spongebob100) **Jo the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Mike the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) **Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid (Spongebob100) **Anna Marie the Bat (Spongebob100) **Brick the Echidna (Spongebob100) **Sam the Albatross (Spongebob100) **Dawn the Mongoose (Spongebob100) **B the Tasmanian Devil (Spongebob100) **Staci the Panda (Spongebob100) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Spongebob100) *Shnitzel the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Spongebob100) *Meltdown the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Xplode the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Thunder the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Corroder the Crab (Spongebob100) *Rotor the Fox (Spongebob100) *Drilldozer the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Jetbug the Bee (Spongebob100) *Nitroblast the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Waspix the Wasp (Spongebob100) *Raw Jaw the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Fangz the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Scorpio the Scorpion (Spongebob100) *Rocko the Wallaby (Scroundernuts) *Heffer the Steer (Scroundernuts) *Filburt the Turtle (Scroundernuts) *Edward Bighead the Toad (Scroundernuts) *P-body the robot Kangaroo (Scroundernuts) (P-Body & Atlas is from Portal 2) *Atlas the Robot Racoon (Scroundernuts) *Patra the Jackal (KayumitheWallaby4) *NIGHTS the Fox (Scroundernuts) *Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs (Spongebob100) *Timon the Meerkat & Pumbaa the Warthog (Spongebob100) *Boggy B the Worm (Spongebob100) *Mordecai the Jay & Rigby the Raccoon (Spongebob100) *The Rahkshi (Spongebob100) **Turahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Guurahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Lerahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Panrahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Vorahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) **Kurahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) *B.O.B. the Robotic Echidna (Scrounder) is a Video Game *Sokka the Wolf (Scrounder) *Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog (Spongebob100) *Sanford the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Mecha Deimos (Spongebob100) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (Main Antagonist) *Scar the Dog (Scroundernuts) *Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot (Spongebob100) *Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Metal Jack (Spongebob100) *Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) Additional Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Yu the Porcupine (Scrounder) *Ai Hitoshi (Scrounder) *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Rotor Walrus *Lupe the Wolf Prolouge: Arrival of the 7 Spirit Emeralds & the 9 Power Orbs (We see nothing but darkness all around, except the colourful glowing coming from the Spirit Emeralds & the Power Orbs) (The 7 Spirit Emeralds are in 7 different colours & they are Red, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue & Purple) (The 9 Power Orbs are in 9 different colours & they are Red, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Green, Aqua, Dark Blue, Purple & White) (We see a Giant Plankton Bot appearing from the Darkness & into the Green Light) Giant Plankton Bot: (Dr. EggPlankton's Voice) The time has finally come, for us to take a stand against Sonic the Hedgehog & Jack the Hedgehog... (Then comes a Giant Jack-4 Bot appears from the Darkness & into the Yellow Light) Giant Jack-4 Bot: (Jack-4 Commander's Voice) We'll also stop their friends, Patricia the Skunk, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose & the Knothole Freedom Fighters... (Next comes out a Giant Lizard Robot called the "Chum Lizard" goes into the Blue Light) Chum Lizard: (Kai the Hedgehog's Voice) For our Empire... (The 4th figure appearing from the shadows & into the Red Light is a Giant Gorilla like Robot called the "Chum Ape", an elemental Robot that use any type of Attribute they can use) Chum Ape: (Zane the Gorilla's Voice) For World Domination... (The 5th figure appears out of the shadows is a Giant Robot Bee called the "Chum Wasp" & it has come towards the Purple Light) Chum Wasp: (Layla the FoxSkunk's Voice) And for Ultimate Power... (2 more figures appear & they are Metal Jack & Metal Patricia. Metal Jack goes towards the Orange Light & Metal Patricia goes towards the Pink Light) Metal Jack: We will find the Chaos Emeralds Metal Patricia: We will bring all 7 Chaos Emeralds to fufill our sacred dream Giant Plankton Bot: Good, now let's go grab the 7 Chaos Emeralds in the name of the EggPlankton Empire ! Giant Jack-4 Bot: Roger, Roger. Chum Ape: Yes. Yes. Chum Wasp: Hehe. Chum Lizard: We'll not fail you master. (Everyone except the Giant Plankton Bot dissapears back into the Shadows) Giant Plankton Bot: Who can stop us now? WHO? Chapter 1: Meeting NIGHTS in Midnight (Main Heroes Only) (In the Crossover Mansion, the Crossovers starts to wake up) (The Song called "All Star" starts as the Crossovers woke up from the sound of a Rooster crowing) ♪Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me♪ ♪I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed♪ ♪She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb♪ ♪In the shape of an "L" on her forehead♪ (The Crossovers went to the Bathroom to brush their teeth) ♪Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming♪ ♪Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running♪ ♪Didn't make sense not to live for fun♪ ♪Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb♪ (They finished brushing their teeth & went downstairs, but Patrick & Ed fell down the stairs, but they just laugh instead of feeling the pain) ♪So much to do so much to see♪ ♪So what's wrong with taking the back streets♪ ♪You'll never know if you don't go♪ ♪You'll never shine if you don't glow♪ (They went to the Kitchen & made their breakfast & eats the Breakfast together) ♪Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play♪ ♪Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid♪ ♪(And all that glitters is gold)♪ ♪Only shooting stars break the mold♪ (They went outside to stop Dr. Eggman) ♪It's a cool place and they say it gets colder♪ ♪You're bundled up now, wait 'till you get older♪ ♪But the meteor men beg to differ♪ '♪Judging by the hole in the satellite picture♪ (The Crossovers saw Chip, Skip, Timon, Pumbaa, Boggy B, Mordecai & Rigby in their Mobian Forms are in danger & faces off against Dr. Eggman with his Eggbots & his EggBeatle) ♪The ice we skate is getting pretty thin♪ ♪The waters getting warm so you might as well swim♪ ♪My world's on fire how about yours♪ ♪That's the way I like it and I never get bored♪ (The Crossovers defeat Dr. Eggman easily & takes Chip, Skip, Timon, Pumbaa, Boggy B, Mordecai & Rigby back to the Crossover Mansion) ♪Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play♪ ♪Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid♪ ♪(And all that glitters is gold)♪ ♪Only shooting stars break the mold♪ (The Crossovers + Chip, Skip, Timon, Pumbaa, Boggy B, Mordecai & Rigby are now joined with the Crossovers are started to cook some dinner & they eat Dinner together) (Then they got in their Pyjamas & they started brushing their teeth) ♪Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play♪ ♪Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid♪ ♪(And all that glitters is gold)♪ ♪Only shooting stars break the mold♪ (The Crossovers went into bed for a Good Night Sleep) (12:00, Midnight) (The Crossovers are sleeping peacefully in their Beds) (NiGHTs watches them from the window) Spongebob: (sleeping) half-asleep Trick-or-treat. Thank you. (NiGHTs shouts from the window) NiGHTs: 'Hey!! Hello?? Spongebob: (mumbling, half-asleep) You keep the change. ''NiGHTs shouting What? [he wakes up fully and notices NiGHTs watching them from the window) Hey guys, wake up. (The Crossovers woke up) Patrick: Yes Spongebob? Squidward: What is it now? Spongebob: (points to NiGHTs) Look! (Everyone looks at NiGHTs) 'NiGHTs: '(Grins) What's up?? Spongebob: (Opens the window) Who are you? 'NiGHTs: '''The name's NiGHTs! Spongebob: Oh hello, NiGHTs Eddy: What the?! It's only Midnight Ed: (yawns) Gravy Edd: Please excuse Eddy, what he meant is that we're very sleepy & we need our bed rest Zaktan: By the way, why have you come here to the Crossover Mansion? '''NiGHTs: '''I have come to warn you about the new foe, Scar. Reidak: Who's Scar? Timon: Wait a minute you mean that Evil Lion with the Black Mane & has a scar over his eye? Pumbaa: And the same one that faces Simba '''NiGHTs: '''No, this Scar is a dog, a border collie. Vezok: Ohhh Spongebob: Please come right inside & let's talk about this Scar the Dog, ok? '''NiGHTs: '(Comes in) Yes, he is an evil Collie, that's all i know. Mordecai: Whao dude. This could be a new adventure Rigby: Yeah (yawns) But first let's get to bed & get some sleep first, then we'll go on an adventure in the morning Owen: Ok, sleepy time Boggy B: But where does NiGHTs sleep? Spongebob: Since your new here NiGHTs, how about you sleep in my bed 'NiGHTs: '(Scratches it's head) I can sleep on the floor. Spongebob: Are you sure? 'NiGHTs: '''Yeah. Spongebob: Oh ok then. Goodnight NiGHTs. And by the way, my name is Spongebob (goes to sleep) '''NiGHTs: '(Sleeps) (Everyone goes to sleep) (Red eyes glow in the dark) Chapter 2: Dr. EggPlankton & Scar Team up With the Heroes (Everyone wakes up) Spongebob: (yawns) Good morning everyone, rise and shine...(notices NiGHTs is gone) Where'd NiGHTs gone? Patrick: I don't know Squidward: And how did it know us anyway? Ed: Um, I forget Edd: There's something fishy going on around here Eddy: Like what? (A screech is heard,) Vezok: What was that? 'Rocko: '(Finds a note) Look at this note! It says - "Hey, sleepyheads! I know how much you guys like to sleep, so i sent my Dragon, Yoshi to wake you up! --Yu from the Korak army". Zaktan: He has a Dragon? Reidak: I'm afraid so And there's another one! And it says "Hi there Crossovers, it's me Jack the Hedgehog & my friend Patricia the Skunk, it's time for your training to stop Dr. Eggman, Dr. EggPlankton & the other villains. Meet me & my friends at Knothole for your training, from your friends Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk" '???: '''Heh, don't worry, he's a nice friend of me. And i, myself, is a hero, so is he. Vezok: Who's that? '''Jim: '''It'sa me- Jim! The Half Rottie Half Greyhound! Avak: Who? Thok: Never mind about Avak, sometimes he could be a little...well...sidetrack Hakann: He's right Owen: So uh, where's Knothole again? Xplode: The Mobian Monsters & I have been here before, after we first got here Duncan: Really? Meltdown: Really, really '''Jim: '''Realllly, just really. Spongebob: Well it's good enough for me, let's go find NiGHTs & then let's get to Knothole for some Training '''Rocko: '''Okay. (Everyone starts looking around inside the Mansion to find NiGHTS) Thunder: NiGHTs? (looks in the Trash Can, but it's not here) Nope not in here Corroder: (looks in the Fridge) NiGHTs is not in here either Harold: (looking in the Cupboards) We better keep looking LeShawna: Right Gwen: It's gotta be around somewhere, but where is NiGHTs? '''Jim: '''I think someone kiddnapped it.. Geoff: Kiddnapped? By who? Izzy: (notices a Piece of Metal on the Floor) Look, I found something Spongebob: Good work Izzy! (checks the piece of metal) Hmmm. It's very heavy & it feels like this piece of metal comes from a Robot, a Jack-4 Bot that is. Squidward: Dr. EggPlankton's back '''Yoshi: '(Nuzzles Spongebob) Spongebob: (laughing) That tickles Mr. Krabs: Do you need we need to see the Knothole Freedom Fighters or something? Trent: NiGHTs will be here at Knothole Spongebob: Ok then come on gang we're going to Knothole! With the Villains Dr. EggPlankton: (sitting on his Chair) (thinking) I have got to think of a plan to get rid of those Crossovers so I can take over the planet, but how? '???: '''It would be my pleasure to help. Dr. EggPlankton: Who are you? '???: 'Scar the Dog. Dr. EggPlankton: It's a pleasure to meet you Scar the Dog. '???: 'Your name? Dr. EggPlankton: My name is Dr. EggPlankton, Jack's #1 Arch Nemesis! '''Scar: '(Snickers) Dr. EggPlankton: What's so funny? 'Scar: '(Bursts out laughing) Your name!! Dr. EggPlankton: But my real name is Plankton & we all know that Dr. EggPlankton is my Mobian Name, it can't be more funny than my first name, Sheldon 'Scar: '''Believe me, Sheldon is more normal than that! Dr. EggPlankton: (sighs) Karen & my family all laughing at me because of my first name. And I still remembered it over & over again, even when I first came to Planet Mobius ''(Flashback) (The Flashback takes back to where Dr. EggPlankton is in the chum bucket & his real name is Plankton, before his Mobian Name today is Dr. EggPlankton) Karen (Plankton's Computer Wife): Sheldon?! Plankton: ''annoyed Yes, that's my first name. cracks up; Plankton keeps an angry face ''Karen: Sheldon? ''laughing ''Plankton: ''has an annoyed face Will you please-!'' Karen: ''laughing Sorry!'' Plankton: All right, as I was saying.... ''starts laughing Okay, we all know Sheldon's a funny name.'' Karen: ''laughing Okay, okay. I'm done. No more.'' Plankton: Good. Ahem, to continue. turns away from Karen; he doesn't see the screen that she brings down behind him; the word "SHELDON" appears on the screen Plankton: Only you can bring honor.... family laughs; Plankton turns around to look at the screen; it is blank Plankton: ....and dignity.... word "SHELDON" with a finger pointing at Plankton appears; the group laughs, and Plankton turns to look at the screen, which is now blank Plankton: ....back to the Plankton name. ''soon as Plankton speaks, another "SHELDON" sign appears with an arrow pointing at Plankton; he turns around to look at the screen and is trembling with fury; as he starts to speak, another "SHELDON" sign appears''' Plankton: ''For years, it has been my goal to acquire the secret formula for.... ''turns around and points at the sign AHA! runs to the outlet and unplugs it OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! says "Sheldon!" one last time before losing power ''(End of Flashback) 'Scar: '(Rubs his chin) Well then, my real name is Ludwig, Scarface...Iggy. That's right, my last name is Iggy... Dr. EggPlankton: Iggy? Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot: (appears) (In union) Iggy? 'Scar: '''That's right! Bluebot: (laughing) Iggy? That's the funniest name I've ever heard! (laughing hysterically) '''Scar: '''But that's my last name! Not my real name! My real name is Lugwid! BlueBot: (laughing even harder) Lugwid is now the most funniest name I ever heard Dr. EggPlankton: Allow me (dumps Bluebot into a Shark Tank) BlueBot: (got attacked by the Sharks) AHHHHH! (Two of Scar's Shadow Chao appear) Redbot: Are those 2 Chao? '''Scar: '(Grins) Why yes! Those two chao are Grinder and Jak. Greenbot: (loud voice) FOUND YOU TABONGA! (fires a Laser rifle at the Chair) Dr. EggPlankton: Just ignore Greenbot Yellowbot: Why are those 2 Chao here for? 'Scar: '''Why, they're my Shadow Chao! And they're here to trick the Crossovers. Dr. EggPlankton: Hmmm. That'll do. Anyway, the Crossovers will be at Knothole in 10 Minutes, so let's put those Shadow Chao into action! '''Scar: '''Indeed. Dr. EggPlankton: Now, let's go! '''Scar: '(Evil laughter) Bluebot: (from inside the Shark Tank) CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA THIS SHARK TANK?!?! Chapter 3: Meet the Rahkshi (Rahkshi & the Wolf Pack only) The Rahkshi & the Wolf Pack (At Mata Nui) (A Purple Chaos Emerald appeared out of nowhere & falls to the ground, landing in the wreckage of the Ussanui onto Turahk's Hand) Turahk: (Re-activated himself & puts himself back together) (sighs) There, now to fix the others up (breaks out Guurahk, Lerahk & Panrahk from their Glass Prison) (melts the Ice from Vorahk & Kurahk with his Staff) Alright Rahkshi, fall out Guurahk: Ugh! My head hurts. Thanks for saving us Turahk: Yeah, yeah, whatever Lerahk: What should we do when the Makuta is gone now? Turahk: I...don't know Panrahk: What do you mean? Vorahk: Your the man with the plan, Turahk Turahk: I know, but we're the last 6 Rahkshi left. 5 Males & 1 Female. And the only female is Guurahk Kurahk: When will the Toa leave? Turahk: Never mind that, we need to think of a hiding spot, but what? Guurahk: (notices a Purple Chaos Emerald) Look boys (picks it up) I found a preaty shiny gem Turahk: Let me see that (grabs it from Guurahk) Hmmm. I wonder what it is (The Chaos Emerald starts glowing) Lerahk: What kind of Gem is that? Turahk: I have no idea (With a Purple Flash, the Rahkshi have been teleported to Planet Mobius) Turahk: Where are we? Guurahk: Don't know, but I think we've got turned into Wolves (The Rahkshi notices themselves as Mobian Wolves) Turahk: What the? AHH! We are Wolves, but our Body Armor is still the Same. How did that happened? Lerahk: And where the heck are we? (They find themselves in the Great Unknown, home to the Wolf Pack) Vorahk: I don't know, but let's go find someone to help Kurahk: Like who? Turahk: Come on, let's move it Panrahk: Uh, do you have the strange feeling you we're being watched? Turahk: No why? 'Lupe: '(Growls and pounces on them) Turahk: GASP! (The Rahkshi got pounced by Lupe) Panrahk: (to Turahk) That's why, sir 'Lupe: '''Who are you?! Turahk: I'm Turahk, Leader of the Rahkshi & these are my comrades of the Rahkshi, Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk & Kurahk. '''Lupe: '''I am Lupe, leader of The Wolf Pack. Turahk: It's very nice to meet you, now will you please get off of us? '''Lupe: '''Hm. (Gets off of them) Turahk: Thanks, now can you please tell me & my other Rahkshi where we are & how did we got here? '''Lupe: '''Some-one must have brought you here. Turahk: Acculty... (shows Lupe a Chaos Emerald) When we found this Shiny Jewel, it glows & then...POOF! We're here or some sort '''Lupe: '''A Chaos Emerald! Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk & Kurahk: A Chaos Emerald? Turahk: And what prey tell is a Chaos Emerald? '''Lupe: '''The gem you're holding! Kurahk: (points to the Chaos Emerald, Turahk is holding) That's a Chaos Emerald Turahk: I know Kurahk, but what do these Chaos Emeralds do once you collect all of them? '''Lupe: '''You gain a Super Form Rahkshi: Wow ! (Suddendly the Jack-4 Bots appearing from the Sand Dunes & starts attacking) '''Lupe: '''Yeah, wow... Turahk: Hey! Who are those Robots?! '''Lupe: '(Attacks) Turahk: The Rahkshi & I don't care who you bots are, we're gonna take those Bots down! (The Rahkshi starts attacking the Jack-4 Bots by using their Double-Bladed Staffs as Weapons) ?????: (female voice) (sinister giggles) (appears to be Layla the FoxSkunk, she's 50% Fox & 50% Skunk, she is Purple with a White Skunk Stirpe on her Back, a big black beautiful fluffy Skunk Tail with a Purple Tip. She has Black Beautiful Hair, a White Muzzle & a Blue Belly. She wears a Black Belly Top, Grey Fingerless Gloves, Red Shiny Pants, Pure Black Belted Skirt w/ Shiny Diamonds, Dark Blue Boots) (riding on a Dark Flying Broom which is Black with Purple Bristles, Purple Engine on the Bristles, Black Motorcycle handlebars on the front of the Dark Flying Broom, Purple Seat & thrusters poking out of the Broom's Bristles) Mmm, looks like you boys look like your in good shape 'Lupe: '''And just who are you?! Layla: I'm Layla the FoxSkunk & I'm part of the EggPlankton Empire. They call me the Dark Witch. '''Lupe: '''You're here because..? Layla: I'm here for that (points to the Chaos Emerald that Turahk is holding) The EggPlankton Empire has one goal...and that is to retrieve all 7 Chaos Emeralds to Dr. EggPlankton for world domination. '''Lupe: '(Mutters - twit..) Layla: And I heard about Jack's New Gems related to the Chaos Emeralds. These gems that we're after now are the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the 7 Spirit Emeralds & the 9 Power Orbs. 'Lupe: '''Not on ''our ''watch. Turahk: Bring it ! Rahkshi: (gets in their Battle Stance) '''Lupe: '(Attacks Layla) Layla: (attacks Lupe back) Rahkshi: (attacks Layla) Layla: (punches Turahk) (slaps Guurahk) (kicks Lerahk) (throws Panrahk at Vorahk & Kurahk) (holds up her Dark magic wand) This oughta change your tune (uses her Dark Magic Wand to make her Army of Dark Jack-4 Bots appears) I don't think your a match for my version of the Jack-4 Bots. Let's see if your tough enough to go up against these guys. Turahk: Looks like they have Dark Abilities & a Darker Body. '???: '(Appears with the rest of the Wolf Pack) Lupe!! 'Lupe: '..Asha? What are you doing here? (Asha is my FC and is a member of the Wolf Pack) Layla: Hmm, looks like you got back up. Your gonna need it ! Dark Jack-4 Bots, destroy them & give that Chaos Emerald to me! (Dark Jack-4 Bots charges at the Rahkshi & the Wolf Pack) Guurahk: Uh guys, those Dark Robots are about to attack Lerahk: What do we do? Turahk: We'll fight back ! The Wolf Pack: (Attacks) Dark Jack-4 Bots: (Attacks as well) Panrahk: What should we do? Turahk: Hmm, how about we go after that Dark Witch (points to Layla) Vorahk: Good idea. Turahk: But first...let's help the Wolf Pack then we can go after Layla Kurahk: Ok boss (The Rahkshi joins in the battle to defeat the Dark Jack-4 Bots) Turahk: Looks like Layla's Dark Jack-4 Bots are twice as strong than the Original ones Lupe: It doesn't matter right now! We have got to defeat them! (As they battle against the Dark Jack-4 Bots, it took twice the attacks to stop them) Turahk: Phew. They're stronger than the Original ones Layla: Hmph, whatever. I'll let you off the hook for now. (suductive) But don't worry, I'll be back for more to take you down for the leader of the EggPlankton Empire. Buh-bye (revs up her Dark Flying Broom, every time she turns on or revs up her Flying Broom, it sounds like an Motorcycle Engine) (leaves on her Dark Flying Broom) Guurahk: Looks like she is a Dark Witch. Lerahk: Who knew she is good at Witchcraft 'Lupe: '''You can stay with us... (Grins a bit) Turahk: Sure, we like to stick around here. By the way, who is the Leader of the EggPlankton Empire that Layla mentioned anyway? Chapter 4 - B.O.B. the .... Robotic Echidna? (The Crossovers finally made it to Knothole, seeing Sally Acorn along with Bunnie Rabbot) Spongebob: Hi Sally '''Sally: '''Hey Sponge, we found a Purple Fox and a robot echidna... Spongebob: Really? Where is he? '''Sally: '''Over here. (Points to NIGHTS and B.O.B.) Spongebob: It's NIGHTS, hi NIGHTS. Who's your friend? ????: That's what I wanna know too (The Rahkshi appears on the Roof of a Log Cabin with Lupe) Patrick: Oh hello Trent: Let's start with the Robot Echidna & then those 6 Wolves. Ok? Zaktan: Good idea. '''The Robot Echidna: '''What the?! There's more of you dudes? Rad! I'm B.O.B.! Spongebob: My name is Spongebob Squarepants the Hedgehog, leader of the Crossovers (shakes B.O.B.'s Hand) And this is Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak, Thok, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Saide, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Meltdown, Xplode, Thunder, Corroder, Rotor the Fox, Drilldozer, Jetbug, Nitroblast, Waspix, Raw Jaw, Fangz, Scorpio, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Edward Bighead, P-Body, Atlas, Patra, Chip, Skip, Timon, Pumbaa, Boggy B, Mordecai & Rigby. '''B.O.B.: '''Nice tou meet you guys!! Turahk: And now it's the Rahkshi's Turn to do the introductions. My name is Turahk & this is Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk & Kurahk Owen: Hi, how's it going? Spongebob: And this is our new friend, NIGHTS. '''NIGHTS: '(Giggles) It's nice to meet you guys! Spongebob: We're here for our Training to become Freedom Fighters, Sally. 'Sally: '''Sure. '''B.O.B.: '''By the way, dudes. We have another person. Zaktan: Really? Can you show me who it is? '''B.O.B.: '(Points to a sleeping mobian wolf) Reidak: Oh right Owen: He's asleep Harold: Should we wake him up or something? Duncan: Now your talking Spongebob: Remember Duncan, gently. Like this. (to a Sleeping Mobian Wolf) Um, Excuse me. 'The Wolf: '(Barely awake) Hm? Hey, you're not--- wait, YOUR A TALKING HEDGEHOG!!! AHHH!!! Edd: Wait, we can explain. 'The Wolf: '''Meh, okay. Spongebob: Your on a Different Planet & us Crossovers are on this planet as well. Welcome to Planet Mobius. '''The Wolf: '''Yeah yeah, i'm Sokka.... the Wolf. >.> Spongebob: Nice to meet you. I'm Spongebob, Spongebob Squarepants the Hedgehog. Spongebob the Hedgehog for short. You can just call me Spongebob & these are my friends, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak, Thok, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Saide, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Meltdown, Xplode, Thunder, Corroder, Rotor the Fox, Drilldozer, Jetbug, Nitroblast, Waspix, Raw Jaw, Fangz, Scorpio, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Edward Bighead, P-Body, Atlas, Patra, Chip, Skip, Timon, Pumbaa, Boggy B, Mordecai & Rigby. '''B.O.B.: '''Annnd? Spongebob: (sighs) And B.O.B.? B.O.B.: And those Wolf dudes. Turahk: I'm Turahk & this is Guurahk... Guurahk: Hey there Turahk: Lerahk... Lerahk: Hello Turahk: Panrahk... Panrahk: Hi Turahk: Vorahk... Vorahk: Greetings Turahk: And Kurahk Kurahk: Hi there Turahk: And we're the Rahkshi. '''Sokka: '''O...kay? So now that this thing is over, what do ''i ''do? Spongebob: I don't know, but we're here to do some training so, let's train! Sally, can you show us where the training grounds are, so we can start training? Sally: You're right in em'. (The Crossovers took notice) Spongebob: Oh right, let's start training! Sally: Yes. (The Crossovers starts training, we see a Werehog on the roof, watching them down below & the Werehog is Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog Madness Combot) Hank: Hmm. Maybe I do need training after all. (jumps down to the ground) (taps Sally's Shoulder) Greetings, I'm not Planet Mobius either, I'm from a Place called Nevada. '''Sally: '''And just who are ''you? Hank: I am Hank J. Wimbleton. 'Sally: '''Errr, hi. Spongebob: Wow, you look like a Hedgehog only more Scary. Hank: That's because I'm in this Werehog Form, I guess that is my Mobian Form. But I still have my Right Mutated Arm. Spongebob: Wow. Mutated Arm? Hank: Yeah, see? (shows everyone his Right Mutated Arm which is Red with Orange Tiger Stripes, Twice the Arm of his Original Arm & his Hand is also Twice the Size of his Original Hand) Mr. Krabs: (looks in shock) Merciful Neptune! '''Sokka: '''Wait, what? Mordecai & Rigby: (looks in shock) Aw sick ! Zaktan: How did you get your Right Arm mutated? Hank: My old friend, Sanford told me that another old friend of mine, Deimos resurrected me with the Revival Machine right after Deimos died trying to save me. Boggy B: Whao '''Sokka: '''Weird... Reidak: But awesome! Eddy: Anyways, let's train Edd: Ok then Ed: Okey dokey. '''B.O.B.: '''Sure! (They began their training, they have some difficulties, but they tried their best) Xplode: Whao, I guess this is harder than it looks '''Sally: '''You'll get it. Hank: (begins his training & does it very easy) Thunder: Whao, look at Hank go. Meltdown: Yeah, I've never seen anyone move that fast & fights that strong. Corroder: Yeah, he's Awesome. '''B.O.B.: '''Totally! He's intense! Sanford: (appears) And he killed Over 555 Enemies back in Nevada. '''Sokka: '''Whoa.. Sanford: I know, very large number. And for those who do not know me, I'm Sanford. And I'm Hank J Wimbleton's Partner. (turns to Sally Acorn) And It's very pleased to meet you, your majesty. '''Sally: '''Same goes to you. Spongebob: It's very nice to meet you Sanford, my name is Spongebob Squarepants the Hedgehog, I'm the Leader of the Crossovers. '''Edward Bighead: '''We know, we know!! Ed: Ding dong. Eddy: (groans) Edd: Do you mind? We need to be properly introduced to our new friend named Sanford. '''B.O.B.: '''I'm B.O.B. and this is.... Xplode: Sokka. '''Sokka: '''Waiiit, everyone else isn't gonna introduce themselves? Spongebob: We'll introduce our names to Sanford later. Right now, we have some training to do. '''Sokka: '''Fine.. Zaktan: Anyways, why are we doing this again? Spongebob: Remember what the Letter says, Sally called us here to find out what's our new mission today. Reidak: Oh right. Owen: I wonder what kind of Mission it is. B.O.B.: (Shurgs) Spongebob: I guess we have to find out from Sally Acorn herself. '''Rocko: '(Nodds) Patrick: Yeah. Turahk: Anyway, a new enemy name Layla the FoxSkunk told us that there's new Gems that are related to the Chaos Emeralds. And they're called the 7 Spirit Emeralds & the 9 Power Orbs 'Heffer: '''So? Guurahk: So, just like the Chaos Emeralds, the Spirit Emeralds & the Power Orbs have super natural mystical properties and abilities, and the holder of them all can use them for a large variety of things, such as creating powerful super transformations, powering up machines, and uses Chaos Control. '''Heffer: '''Cool. Lerahk: (checks everyone the pictures of the Spirit Emeralds & the Power Orbs) Here's some pictures of the Spirit Emeralds & Power Orbs that Lupe Wolf have tooken. Spongebob: Wow Rigby: Dude, these gems are awesome Mordecai: Dude, it's so shiny Mordecai & Rigby: (chuckling) Eddy: Wow, wonder if I use them to buy Jawbreakers with Edd: These gems could be the key into stopping Dr. EggPlankton & Scar the Dog. Jack: (appears) Guys, there's something I gotta tell you. The Spirit Emeralds are the gems that activates my Ultimate Form & the Power Orbs are the gems that activate my Maxus Form. Piraka: Whao! Hank: Very powerful, how can you handle all that power of the Chaos Emeralds, Spirit Emeralds & Power Orbs? Jack: I don't know, I just got lucky. Patricia: (Appears as well) Hi guys. '???: 'Hey, Trish. You guys should know i'm Jake. Spongebob: Hi Jake Patricia: Hi there, have you met my daughter, Patty the Skunk? (shows the crossovers, Patty the Skunk) Patty: What's up? '''Heffer: '''Nothing. Patricia: My Daughter is trying to say hi to you. Ezekiel: Oh right. Xplode: Anyways, it's nice to meet you guys. Patty: Jake the Echidna & I are enjoying our time together in the Forest, right Jake? '''Jake: '(Nodds) Spongebob: Anyways Sally, do you know anything about the Spirit Emeralds & the Power Orbs. 'Sally: '''No. But i'm sure Tails does. Spongebob: Ok then, let's go see Tails. Patrick: Yeah ! Xplode: Thanks for the Training, Sally Acorn. '''Sally: '''Welcome! ^^ Chapter 5: Tails' Workshop, The Legend of the 7 Spirit Emeralds & the 9 Power Orbs (At Tails' Workshop) (The Crossovers have arrived at Tails' Workshop) Spongebob: Hi Tails '''Tails: '''Hi. Is there something you need? Spongebob: Yes, we need to know anything about the 7 Spirit Emeralds & the 9 Power Orbs. Do you know anything about them? '''Tails: '''It's said that The Spirit Emeralds and The Power Orbs were gaurded by a fellow Echidna, a male one, who lived Nearby the Knuckles Clan. However, The Knuckles Clan wanted control of the Elements, so they burned the Nearby clan to get them. You may have visions of it, the Visions will tell you more of what happened. Oh, and all of this happened before the events of Perfect Chaos. All: Whao Owen: That was awesome! Reidak: All that power coming from 7 Spirit Emeralds & 9 Power Orbs. Harold: And just who is this Echidna that guards the Spirit Emeralds & the Power Orbs? '''Tails: '''His name was Ichik the Echidna. Rumors say that he's frozen in ice. Most theroies support this. Duncan: Alrighty then, let's go Thok: Hold on, Ichik is frozen in ice remember? And I sence that he knows very well about the Spirit Emeralds & the Power Orbs. '''Tails: '''He's in the Ice Cape Zone. Hakann: The Ice Cape Zone? Brrrr, how do we get there? Our Vehicle, the "Buggy Beast" was destroyed back in the desert when we were trying to get away from Scourge, Fiona & his Anties. '''Tails: '(Hands out the keys to the Tornado III) Spongebob: Ok then, let's fly! Owen: Did you say "Fly"? Zaktan: Don't worry Owen, you'll face your fear of flying soon. Anyways, let's get going. Hank: Right ! 'Rocko: '(Nodds) (The Crossovers hops inside the Tornado III & flys the plane to the Ice Cap Zone) Chapter 6 - To the Ice Cap Zone! Meeting the 2nd Generation of Total Drama (We see Cameron the Giraffe, Lightning the Crocodile, Zoey the Fox, Scott the Weasel, Jo the Echidna, Mike the Hedgehog, Dakota the Hedgehog, Anna Maria the Bat, Brick the Echidna, Sam the Albatross, Dawn the Mongoose, B the Tasmanian Devil & Staci the Panda are waking up in the snow) Mike: Oh man, what hit us. Cameron: Uh, why did I have a Long Neck? Lightning: Not sure, but I look like a Strong Crocodile and....I feel handsome & stronger, SHA-BAM! Zoey: (sighs) What's going on here? Scott: I don't know, but I look Ridicious with that big buck-tooth Jo: Don't be such a wimp Scott: Your the wimp! Jo: Why you little...! Mike: Ok, that's enough. We need to survive in this place Dakota: (sighs) I don't even know where we are Anna Maira: I feel ya pain girl. Now where did I put my Hair Spray? Brick: We must prepare for a Survival so big, it'll be very dangerous itself Sam: Whao, how did I become a Big Bird? Cameron: It's called an Albatross Sam: Oh Dawn: (meditating) I sence that we're on different planet called "Mobius" Staci: Oh it reminds me of my great-great-great... All (Except B): And we don't care Scott: Can't you just forget about it & help us with our survival problem already?! Staci: Wow, I haven't thought about that B: (points to a direction) Cameron: Good idea B, let's go (Cameron the Giraffe, Lightning the Crocodile, Zoey the Fox, Scott the Weasel, Jo the Echidna, Mike the Hedgehog, Dakota the Hedgehog, Anna Maria the Bat, Brick the Echidna, Sam the Albatross, Dawn the Mongoose, B the Tasmanian Devil & Staci the Panda goes to find someone) Scott: Where can we find someone on this planet? Zoey: I'm not sure Lightning: (notices the Ice Cap Zone) Uh guys, you may wanna take a look at this Jo: What is it now? (They all noticed Ice Cap Zone) Mike: Where are we? (gasps as he undergoes a change in personality into an old man named Chester) D'aw darn it. We're in the land of Nuts. How do they even call a town like that? Anna Maria: Not sure Mike Mike: Mike? Name's Chester, missy. Zoey: Not again. Mike, are you ok? Mike: (gasps as he goes back into his original Personality) Huh? Thanks Zoey. I had Multiple Personality Disorder. I try to control them, but they never listen to me. Brick: Wow, that's sad. Sam: I didn't know that Dawn: I sence that they'll be others that could lose their sanity Staci: What should we do? B: (points to the City) Sam: Are you sure about this? B: (nodds yes) Zoey: Ok then, let's do this Cameron: (points to the Tornado III) Look! Lightning: What kind of plane is that? Zoey: I don't know, but it reminds me of when I made my own Aeroplane '???: 'Groans Mike: Scott, did you say something? Scott: I didn't say anything Jo: If it's not you then who said that? (Growling) Anna Maria: Whatever is that noise? You know a girl's gotta have something to keep her hair nice & strong. Brick: It's coming from behind us (It slashes at them, it was a Eggwolf) Cameron the Giraffe, Lightning the Crocodile, Zoey the Fox, Scott the Weasel, Jo the Echidna, Mike the Hedgehog, Dakota the Hedgehog, Anna Maria the Bat, Brick the Echidna, Sam the Albatross, Dawn the Mongoose & Staci the Panda: AHH! B: (dodges) Cameron: What's that? Lightning: Not sure, but maybe it's that (They all noticed the Eggwolf) (The Eggwolf is then attacked a destroyed by a Tamed Planktonwolf) Zoey: Now what is that? Scott: How should I know, Zoey! Jo: This Wolf is in for a world of pain ! Dakota: What should we do? Sam: Hold on Jo, maybe that Wolf is friendly because it destroyed that Robotic Wolf Monster '???: '(Pets the Planktonwolf) Heh, nice work, Malon! Dawn: Someone has come to help us. Anna Maria: We betta find out who that person is Mike: Ok then (to ???) Hello there, who are you? '???: '''Name's Jake, Jake the Echidna! ??? #2: (appears on her flying broom) And I'm Patty, Patty the Skunk Dakota: Please to meet you '''Jake: '''Your names? Cameron the Giraffe: My name is Cameron & this is Lightning, Zoey, Scott, Jo, Mike, Dakota, Anna Maria, Brick, Sam, Dawn, B & Staci Lightning the Crocodile, Zoey the Fox, Scott the Weasel, Jo the Echidna, Mike the Hedgehog, Dakota the Hedgehog, Anna Maria the Bat, Brick the Echidna, Sam the Albatross, Dawn the Mongoose & Staci the Panda: Hi there B the Tasmanian Devil: (waves) '''Jake: '''Pleasure to meet you. Patty: What's up y'all? Cameron: How did we turn into our Animal Forms? Lightning: Not sure Patty: You mean Mobian Forms Zoey: Mobian Forms? '''Jake: '''You're on a Planet called Mobius. AKA, future Earth. Cameron, Lightning, Zoey, Scott, Jo, Mike, Dakota, Anna Maria, Brick, Sam, Dawn & Staci: (Looks shocked) SAY WHAT?!?! Scott: How did this happen? '''Jake: '(Sighs) Nearly 12,000 years ago, during the 21st century of the "old world" when Mobius was still known as "Earth", an alien race known as the Xorda came to the planet to offer an alliance to its human population. However, the emissary they dispatched was captured, studied and subsequently dissected by a group of scientists led by Ivan Kintobor, a leading scientist at the time. Ivan had hoped to use the captured alien and its technology to produce the robot Isaac as well as numerous other creations. His methods however proved antagonistic towards the Xorda. In retaliation, the aliens bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs with the intention of exterminating all life on the planet, melting all surface life into primordial ooze. Before the destruction of the planet's biosphere, however, a number of hidden cities were constructed, safe from the effects of the Gene Bombs. The bombs had an unforeseen side effect however. Rising from the primordial soup, DNA from the former human population formed the four-fingered Overlanders seen on Mobius today, while the rest of the animal kingdom also experienced a rapid evolution from interaction with human DNA, forming modern-day Mobians. Cameron: Oh my goodness Lightning: Well I'll be Jo: Overlanders? Sam: Gene Bombs? Brick: Xorda? Mike: Ok I don't even know what they are, but how did we get into these Mobian Forms? 'Jake: '''You were tranported... by The Chaos Emerald.... Cameron: (holds up a Green Emerald) Like this one? '''Jake: '''Yeah... Patty: You've found one! Zoey: So that's a Chaos Emerald. '''Jake: '''Shall i show you.... Ichik? Scott: Who? '''Jake: '''An echidna..... Patty: We'll show you where he is Staci: Ok then, I guess so. Dawn: He must be very nice Dakota: Then let's go! Anna Maria: Yeah! '''Jake: '''He's frozen.... we might need a dragon, like Dulcy. Cameron: Who's Dulcy? Lightning: I guess we have to find out by finding this Dulcy. Zoey: Right ! Scott: Do you think we need more help? '''Jake: '''Eyup, that's why i'm getting Dulcy. (Calls Dulcy on his cellphone) (Moments later) '''Jake: '''Okay, she'll be here in a sec. Jo: Alright then Brick: Ok Jake '''Dulcy: '(Crashlands as usual) I'm okay, Ma.... Cameron: Ahh! (jumps onto B's Arms) A Dragon! Lightning: Is that Dulcy? Scott: Wow, she's a total kultz Zoey: Scott! Scott: What? 'Jake: '''Eyup. That's Dulcy for ya! Patty: Alright Dulcy. Do your stuff ! '''Dulcy: '(Breaking the ice and breathes fires so it can melt) Jo: Nice Mike: Well I'll be (Ice cracks, Ichik's spirit, which is a red orb like Tikal's, breaks free) Dakota: What is that? Anna Maria: I don't know, but let's find out...after I find my Hair Spray Brick: Greetings, you must be Ichik, right? 'Jake: '(Looks at Ichik's body frozen in ice) Ichik ...... was part of the Nocturnus Clan?! Patty: We should form the Crossovers about this. Staci: Crossovers? Patty: (points to the Tornado III) They're over there flying in the Tornado III. What you need is another plane to make contact with the Crossovers in the Tornado III. Zoey: Lucky for me, I remembered how to make my own plane. But my plane is been trashed back in Season 4 of Total Drama. Mike: How's about we all help on making you another Propeller Plane. Scott: But how do we do that in this cold? There's too much snow around here. 'Jake: '....Come to my workshop. Besides, it's getting late. We shall stay there for the night. Cameron: Ok then Lightning: Let's go. SHA-BAM ! (At Jake's workshop) Jo: Nice pad you got there. Dakota: At least we're warm in here. Sam: Yeah, comfy cosey 'Jake: '(Grins) Thanks. Anna Maria: Your welcome. Now if only I can find my Hair Spray 'Malon: '(Sleeps on the couch) Brick: There's someone over there (points to Malon) Dawn: It would be nice if we comfort her, make her feel right at home 'Jake: '(Laughs) She IS at home! She's my pet Planktonwolf! Staci: Oh right we keep forgeting about that B: (silent) Cameron: Say uh, what happen to Dulcy? 'Jake: '(Shurgs) Lightning: Oh well, at least we can get a good night sleep Category:Backstories